After School Rumble
by AnimeDrummer
Summary: Bon gets mad at Rin for a lot of things, and most recently, finding out he's the son of Satan. One day, a huge blowout causes the two have a major rumble with Rin trying to convince Bon he's still everyone's friend. Can the Blue Exorcist fight the class prodigy on his own terms and win? And almost the whole class get front row seats. Rated T for language, blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fic I came up with that takes place sometime after the other exorcists learn his and Yukio's secret. Fair warning, the fighting between Rin and Bon will be pretty extreme, but Rin won't use his flames.

**True Cross Academy-Okumura Dorm**

Rin definitely felt down and out. His class had mixed feelings after finding out he's the son Satan. Anger, sadness, confusion. So many emotions filled his mind. Yukio then walked in. "Hey Rin." said Yukio. "Something wrong, bro?" Rin asked. "Just thinking about that demon that attacked the campsite." the younger twin said. "He told me his name was Amaimon. He claimed to be another son of Satan, like me."

"Amaimon as in the King of Earth, Amaimon?"

"Yukio, you know him?" Rin exclaimed.

"I know he doesn't take anything seriously, but why would he target you?" Yukio wondered.

It finally hit him. "Maybe he was trying to convince me to betray the others because of who I am." "Then why did he try and take Shiemi?" Yukio asked. "My guess is he put her in danger to get me to fight him and use my flames." said Rin. "Now I feel like you and Shiemi are the only friends I have left. I bet Bon hates me now knowing the truth."

"Rin, listen. I'll personally make sure the others know you're really on our side. You want to fight Satan because of what happened to Dad." said Yukio. "Yeah, I can't let myself be bummed out like this. I'm an exorcist first and the son of Satan second."

"Now the only problem is how to help you control your flames."

"You think I haven't been trying?"

"Now hold on. Just focus on yourself and Shura's words will make sense."

"Not like I've got anything else to lose." Rin held his head down wondering how he can face the others.

"Oh, before I forget. Mephisto asked for you."

"That guy? Wonder what he wants now."

Rin headed out to find him "You really think they'll ever forgive us, bro?"

"In time, Rin. When you finally control the flames, you'll be able to save everyone."

_'You probably know this but, you're the real reason I made it this far. Seeing how strong you always were growing up inspired me to do the same. I don't care what the council says. I won't let them hurt you, Rin.'_

**Mephisto's domain**

Avoiding being seen, Rin hurried to see Mephisto. Rin knew Mephisto was all kinds of weird but he was the one who made him an exorcist. He even knew the danger if people learned he was part demon. Rin finally reached

"Ah, Rin Okumura. Step forward." said Mephisto.

"Yeah, yeah. What's this about? Don't think I owe you any thanks for that trial!" Rin snapped.

Mephisto playfully shuddered. "Oh, no. Quite the opposite. I should be thanking you, Rin." he said so slyly. "Wait one damn minute. Thanking me why?" Rin couldn't read between the lines of what the headmaster was saying. "Now that the son of Satan is an exorcist, we now have a full scale advantage." he cheered. "How's the extra training going with your brother and Shura?"

"Does frustrating count? I don't think I can take anymore of her insults." Rin even sounded frustrated. "Yes, Shura has taking a liking to both of you. Shiro took her under his wing some time after taking you in to his monastery." "You're saying Dad trained that drunk himself?" Rin asked abruptly. "I thought your brother told you. Before Shiro died, Shura was asked to help Yukio."

"Who knew Dad had all this planned out from the start?"

"What do you think, he knew right away who you were and still accepted you. Of course he wanted you to be able to do great things." Mephisto convinced him. "Remember. It's not just you you're doing this for. It's also everyone at this school you're fighting for." "Little good that'll do me." said Rin still feeling down. "Your classmates learned the truth seeing you in action fighting Amaimon." a concerned Mephisto brought up. "I don't blame them if they hate me for being the son of Satan, but the sooner I control these flames, the easier it'll be to convince everyone I'm still me." Rin perked up a bit. "That's the spirit, my boy!" Mephisto cheered. "Tomorrow's a big day. You should head back now. Just keep at it and you'll get there."

Rin walked back with so many past thoughts. Saving Shiemi from Amaimon, losing control of his flames, Shiemi's soft hug allowing to suppress his demon side, the shocked looks of the others, Angel showing up out of nowhere, and now the possibility he could be executed before he lives up his word to fight Satan. Shiemi was the first one to except him after the truth came out. He figured Izumo didn't really care. Bon, however was another story. He knew Bon's monastery was destroyed on the Blue Night. Now that he knew about him, chances are his bloodlust for him would definitely grow.

"This fucking sucks!" he shouted. Shiemi, Izumo, Renzo, maybe Konekomaru will look past this, but why do I have a feeling Bon won't be so forgiving? If he wants a fight, he better be ready, because I will pummel some sense into him that I'm not the monster he thinks I am." Tomorrow was sure enough going to be a big day.

Okay so what do you think? I'm thinking this will be only three chapters. Be warned there will be fists flying, drops of blood and a lot of language next chapter. Please review, follow, favorite, all that and I'll see ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

After I think the first chapter went so well, here's the next one. Things will get heated in more ways than one. I mentioned at the end of the last chapter I'm making the fight really intense. Almost a real street fight, so be warned.

**True Cross Academy-****Classroom**

The tension and the air in the classroom with his fellow exwires was thick for Rin. He felt like it was him, Yukio, Shiemi, and Renzo against everyone else. Not seeing where he going, he smacks into a wall, falling backwards hitting his head on the desk. Rin let out a roar as his pain took over. "Rin, you okay?" He recognized that gasping voice. It was Shiemi looking like she was crying, like that night his secret was out. "I should be fine. Thanks for always looking out for me after what happened with me." said Rin. Shiemi knelt down a bit lower and hugged the demon lightly.

"It's no problem, Rin. I know you'd do the same thing."

"Wow, you two seem like your're best friends or something." said Renzo.

_'Damn monster...' _Bon cringed at Rin's seemingly friendly display. "You bastard! Do you know what you've gotten us into? You're the son of Satan! That makes you my fucking enemy! You've pretty much gotten us all killed a few times!" Bon was furious.

The older Okumura twin glared across the room at Ban. "Just because you know what I am doesn't mean I'm responsible for anything, you jackass! Being the son of Satan to me doesn't mean a thing, and going against me, you're going against Yukio as well! Think about that!" Rin shouted.

"Enough, both of you!" yelled Izumo. "I don't care who Rin is, he's saved us all more times than we can possibly imagine."

"It makes a person wonder why being who you are, you're fighting on our side." Konekomaru suggested. Rin got back up and approached him. "Because like you, Satan also took someone important from me. I will get my revenge. I will become strong enough, and when I can finally use my flames of my own will, his ass is mine!"

Shiemi's eyes shimmered seeing how cool Rin looked. "You have all our support, Rin, and Yuki's too." she said. "Yeah, you're a good guy, despite who your 'father' is." Renzo replied. "That's still no fucking excuse!" Bon shouted. "If you ever try to upstage me, I'm taking your lying ass down on the spot!"

"You wanna take this outside, freakshow!" the half demon responded.

"Love to!"

"It's settled. After this fight, the one left standing will be the first to fight Satan."

"That's fine with me."

"Are we really gonna let them do this?" Izumo exclaimed. Renzo rested his hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, Izumo. If it gets too rough, I'll step in. So don't worry." "Spoken like the Epitome of Cool." said Konekomaru. "You know it, little dude." Rin and Bon were right against each other just ready to tear each other limb from limb. Just then, the school was over and the whole class except Yukio and Shura, who were completely left in the dark, walked in two separate groups to an open space with plenty of room if the fight had to be interrupted.

**Academy-Outside**

Walking with Bon were Konekamaru and Renzo on one side, and walking with Rin, Shiemi and Izumo came in from the other. "Just so were clear, no weapons, no flames. Got it, asswipe?" said Rin.

"Who are you callin' asswipe, demon bastard?" yelled Bon in retort.

Renzo chuckled. "Man, this is gonna be sweet." Shiemi tried holding herself together as if she were cold, but she was really succumbed to fear the worst would happen. _'Rin, I know you're not a monster. You want to become a real exorcist to make this world a better place. Please just know, you always have someone close by who cares.'_

Konekamaru stepped up. "Ok, guys. The split second this hits the ground, the fight begins." With that, the pebble was flung upward, both fighters waiting for that sound to start pummeling the other. The sound was faint, but they both could hear it. The pebble finally hit the ground and both charged as the fight for the fates of an entire class began.

Both got decked square in the face, neither giving an inch. Bon lands a hook and Rin gets knocked back slightly. Bon once again tries to slam his fist in the demon's face, but with some fancy moves, Rin lands a two-hit move and follows up with a kick toward Ban's forearm. Ban felt some pain in his shoulder but shrugs it off.

"So are you convinced yet?" Rin shouted.

"About what, dipshit?" Bon replied.

"How can you stand there and still consider me a monster while everyone else has moved on?"

"Give me one good reason I should believe the son of Satan would be fighting against him."

"Simple. I know all about the Blue Night, how so many people died. If I become a knight in the order, I'll make sure no one else dies by his hand again."

Bon was even more infuriated. "Bastard! You think the Vatican knowing who you are will keep you around?" The fists kept flying from both sided. Bon's kick was going for the rib cage, but before it reached, he gets suckerpunched at blinding speed. Bon was on his last legs. He felt if he can't stand up to Rin, he wouldn't be strong enough to rebuild his monastery.

Rin seemed ready to prove he wasn't holding out. He prepared himself, but Bon's unexpected headbutt slammed inito him. The force was too great as the mistaken exorcist landed flat on his back. He struggled to get back up, but was now more angry than ever. His shout pierced the hearts and ears of the others. "Bon! What the fuck is it gonna take?!" Bon just looked ahead. "You know damn well what it takes, kick my ass and prove you're not just all talk."

"Bon's not messing around, is he?" Izumo hesitantly asked. Renzo knew Ban from thier days at the monastery, so he knew personally the lengths Bon will go to. "Now that he's going all out, it could end either way." he stated.

_'Dammit! I think the only way I can win is throwing him off, but how?'_ "Say, Rin. Did Yukio always know what you were?" Bon asked.

"My brother always knew. It surprised me when I found out." Rin replied.

"Then what was some clergyman doing harboring the son of our enemy."

"Piss off! Dad knew what he was getting himself into!"

"Some hero he was. His biggest mistake was not turning you away!"

"What?! He knew everyone called me a demon back then. He always saw something I couldn't, and after the service, I met Faust and here I am. Ready to live up to what I told him that night, 'I'm the guy who's gonna kick the shit out of Satan!'"

"Wrong! That's my line!" The two were locked in arms unable to move.

"I thought by now I would have proven my worth here. I wanted Faust to see he made the right choice enrolling me here."

"Faust enrolled you himself? He's always had a few screws loose. I mean think of it, he allows the monster who was harbored by the supposed strongest exorcist of his time. How do you know you weren't the reason he died?"

"Fuck you!" Rin shouted as his knee slammed in Bon's ribs.

"Think of it like this." Bon sneered. "Satan could have been looking for you while that codger stood in his way."

"How would you know what anyone's intentions were that night? What matters is the sword is safe."

"As in the demon sword that caused so much trouble. All because of that old fool who accepted you."

The classmates looked shocked. "Bon's trying to strike a nerve." said Konekomaru. Shiemi looked slightly more nervous.

"You think you knew who we was?"

"What I need to know is he died because of you! We're all next because of you. You were never going to be an exorcist. You're just a demon up for slaughter like the others! The old bastard died protecting the end of us all!"

Rin lost it. He was pushed to the limit. He wasn't about to have some prick talk ill of the late Shiro. The demon was seething with rage. "His name was Shiro Fujimoto. He was the strongest exorcist in the True Cross Order. I'll be damned if let you ever say anything bad about him! This just became my warm-up for the real fight, motherfucker! Before I beat the shit out of Satan, **I'll beat the shit out of you!**"

Rin went on a ballistic rampage, surprisingly without blazing. As much as Bon might have wanted to see flames and how vengeful Rin felt, it just didn't happen. Even pressed on the ground, his attacks on Bon were one after another. Izumo tried to hold back her fear. _'Bon, you idiot! Are trying to get your face flattened or something?'_

Shiemi broke down, reduced to an absolute crying mess. Her tears were uncontrollable. 'No, this is all wrong. This isn't the real Rin. This fighting has stop before someone gets hurt.' she grieved. Konekamaru and Renzo looked on despairingly at the fact this was no longer an ordinary after school fight.

"Bon doesn't stand a chance, does he?" asked Renzo.

"If this goes any further, well, I don't wanna think of what's gonna happen!" yelled Konekamaru. Just then, surprising the other spectators, someone hit the ground running in a mad dash towards the brawl.

The two rivals charged again from a greater distance,. unaware of someone trying to force the fight to come to and end.

"**STOP THIS NOW!**"

Major cliffhanger, and not my first one. I will give a shoutout to any one who can guess who caused the cliffhanger. If the fight was too much, it ends next chapter, but less brutal and on a high note. Review, fave, follow if you want, although the next chapter might be the last.


	3. Chapter 3

This is it. The final chapter. And chances are there will be a RinXShiemi sequel. I had to really think about how I wanted this to end on a high note. Hit that favorite button, review telling me you want the RinXShiemi sequel, and let's get to it.

**Academy-Outside**

The fighters, Ryuji Suguro, known as Bon, and Rin Okumura, the Blue Exorcist, son of Satan, and his future downfall, were locked in a hot boiled, bloodthirsty brawl. Their classmates, feeling frozen in time, unable to do anything but watch blow for blow as the two want to prove who's better.

One of the spectators, Renzo knowing Rin's not what he seems just because he's half-demon, and Rin knowing him for so long, knew he was driven by tragedies of the Blue Night to eradicate any demon he faces. He couldn't stand just watching his closest friends try to destroy each other.

Without warning, he sprinted toward them as the charged toward each other. Bloodshot eyes and rage clouding them, Rin and Bon were unaware of not only Renzo, but the puff of smoke and explosion between them.

**"STOP THIS NOW!"**

To everyone's surprise, Mephisto was hidden in that explosion and proceeded to block Rin while Renzo restrain Ban. Mephisto was surprised by Renzo's reaction time. "What were you thinking?! When I said tomorrow was a big day,this is not what I had in mind." Mephisto shouted. "What are you doing here, psycho?" Rin responded.

"Trying to make sure your scuffle doesn't damage my grounds... wait a minute. Your not covered in flames? I thought for sure..."

"I did say I wanted to fight without them until I got a better hold on it."

"Perhaps you are the deciding factor against your father, after all." Mephisto could help but smirk at his personal success.

"Renzo, what the hell, man?" said Bon. Renzo wasn't his usual self. A look of intensity appeared when he blocked his friend. "This isn't like either of you, Bon. You shouldn't have badmouthed the priest who took in Mr. Okumura and Rin."

"If Rin has the flames that destroyed our monastery, what makes you think Mr. Okumura isn't the same way?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but that doesn't mean you can insult people like this. Who give's a rat's ass what Rin is and possibly his twin bro could end up the same? Were still his friends, you said it yourself."

Suddenly, Bon remembered the good times with everyone else especially competing with Rin for the no. 1 spot. Rin and Mephisto looked were astounded how well Renzo handled Bon. Even the other exwires were relieved at the sudden result, especially Shiemi.

"Damn... I really am an ass aren't I?"

"You probably wanna finish this. I know how you get."

"Hey,Rin. Let's put an end to it."

Rin had an idea. "How about this? One final hit decides evrything. Whoever deals the final hit, wins it all."

"That's not bad. I like it. And the winner gets first crack at Satan."

Everyone except Mephisto was shocked. The fact they wanted to complete tear each other apart minutes ago, but now want to keep going. After what happened, Shiemi had something to say.

"You two can't be serious about this!" Shiemi screamed at both boys. "Principal Faust, are you really going to let this continue?"

"Miss Moriyama, I'm aware of how you feel about Rin. He told me himself you were his first friend at the Academy and the first one accepted him, even after learning the truth about him. You don't have to deny it."

Shiemi tried to say anything as a rush of blood covered her flustered face. "It's not what you think...! Rin and I..."

"Don't bother, Shiemi. You're not very good at hiding your feelings." said Renzo walking up to the blonde girl. "The night you risked it all for Rin tells me a lot."

"Its quite all right. I'll supervise the fight so no one gets hurt." Mephisto assured Shiemi.

Konekomaru and Izumo walked up. "Okay, what's happening? Is the fight over or what?" Izumo asked sounding annoyed. "That was nuts trying to get in the middle of these two, Renzo." Konekamaru sounded surprised. "But, what's Principal Faust doing here?"

"I heard there was a fight and I was somewhat shocked to find these two were the ones fighting." the white clad gentleman stated. "They've come with a brilliant ending, a great way to end all the fighting."

"You're still fighting? After all that? What the hell?" Izumo complained.

"It's fine, Izumo. Faust will make sure this ends better than it began." said Renzo.

With that, the fight was back on. With all anger finally aside, the two prepared as the real fight was about to begin. "I'll start things off this time. When you're both ready..." Mephisto announced. The air went from unsettling to more calm as the two fighters felt more relaxed. It didn't change any better as Yukio arrived.

"Faust? What is all this?" Yukio questioned. Mephisto was surprised who showed up.

"Yukio, what a surprise." he said.

"What's going on with those two?"

"Oh, just a little misunderstanding. Bon was still the only one who wasn't willing to accept Rin yet. So they decided to setlle it with a fight, and now the winner gets to fight Satan before the other."

"What? Why would Rin be that stupid?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds. Not once did your brother flame up. Seems his moments with Shura are starting to pay off."

A fierce breeze whipped over Bon and Rin as they waited for the signal. Both seemed to be more excited than usual. The others were shrouded by their thoughts.

_"This is it."_ Izumo thought.

_"Who's gonna win?"_ Konekamaru trembled.

_"I can't take the suspense... Rin, Bon, give us a hell of a show."_ Renzo smiled with anticipation.

_"Please be okay, Rin..."_ Shiemi was a near wreck as she tried to stay calm. She felt her heart racing and her stomach in knots that she couldn't even cry anymore.

"And...begin!"

The fight took off like a shot. Punches thrown and all easily blocked. Since they both knew what was at stake, they couldn't have a single mistake being made. A few minutes just flew by. Everyone watching had mixed feelings from how this happened to how will it end. Suddenly, Rin's timing improved, he felt like he was getting better reading others' movements.

Then, he saw Bon coming right for him. He held his arm out and it crossed with Bon's. They both this wouldn't be easy. "I get it now. Why you're always pissed off at me." said Rin. "Maybe I do always rush in head first. Maybe I'm not as bright as you are, or anyone else here, but what I do know is if any of you are put in danger, you bet you ass I'll be there!"

Bon finally realized Rin was as serious about saving everyone he was. "You know you may not always be on top of things, you may even slack off in class or on missions, but I'll say, you've even impressed me with how much you've made a impact on everyone here. Even me." Bon's smile mirrored Rin's.

"It seems they finally understand one another." Mephisto added.

One final charge, both sides not giving an inch, then a charge from close range, both knocked back a bit, but Rin saw the chance to finally end it as he left uppercut Bon hard. Off the ground for a few seconds, Bon ended up flat on his back. With that, everyone knew it was finally over.

"Man, I can't move." Bon tried to get up as Rin got him back on his feet. "Guess that's that." he added. The boys cracked up instantly. "You're all right, Okumura. I was just worked up about the idea you would betray us."

"I never told anyone this. I always grew up being called 'demon' or 'monster', but Dad knew better. Yukio even knew I was always strong-willed, even stronger than him, and it made him want to become stronger. When Dad died, it was my turn to get stronger, not for myself, but for everyone. I've come to far to betray anyone now. Faust got me into this place, and I intend to do what it takes to play my part. Even becoming a Knight, the strongest in the Order."

"Sounds good. While you're doing that, I'll already be the strongest Aria around."

With that, Mephisto knew the fight came to end. "The winner is...Rin Okumura!"

Without a moment's notice, Shiemi ran up and tightly hugged Rin sobbing uncontrollably. Instead of prying her off his damaged body, he told her he wasn't that badly hurt and gently wraps his arms around her. The others approach.

"Good fight, you two." said Konekomaru.

"Thanks, buddy." Bon responded.

"I have to say, both of you are idiots, but it had to end this way, I guess." said Izumo.

"Yeah, I'm just glad Rin's still on our side after that performance." Renzo laughed.

"There you have it. Rin is the one who will save our school. And when you do gain full control, your Knight training will begin." Mephisto declared. _"He really is something else. I knew I made a good call enrolling him here."_

"Hey, nice work controlling your flames, Rin. If you didn't flare up once, I'm sure you can handle anything Shura throws at you. Speaking of, she's probably looking around for you." Yukio mentioned.

Rin and Shiemi slowly separated, her eyes still slightly puffy from crying so much. The junior Knight gazed at the blonde with brimming confidence, brushing her hair back with his hand and set out to find Shura where he would expect to find her.

**True Cross Academy-Underground**

Rin was once again staring down three candles placed in front of him. He focused on only lighting all three wicks at the same time. He figured if he can go into a random schoolyard fight rage filled, and not set the whole campus a blaze, he was getting the hang of using it effectively. He lit his hand slightly and let loose. The flame to his surprise lit only two flames where as before he could only light just one or set flame the candles entirely.

Shura was surprised by Rin's slight of hand. _"Maybe this guys not as bad as I thought... At first he couldn't even get one now he can light two out of three."_ She walked up to the fiery exorcist. "Not bad, but you're coming up short." the redhead stated.

"I don't get it. It should have worked this time." Rin thought aloud.

"Two out three's not bad. Mephisto told me about the fight that happened earlier. You dumbass, I can't believe you got dragged into a fight like that!"

"What matters is it showed me I can control these flames, and that fight was the first step in realizing it."

"Just don't do anything stupid, all right? I doubt even Chicken can take on the order himself if something happens."

"I'll make sure of it that doesn't happen, Shura. Oh, yeah. Mephisto told me how you knew Dad and how you learned a lot from him."

"Yeah, after a while I went on to look after your brother. But you just focus on saving your own ass before everyone else's."

"Don't worry, Shura. I'll make sure to get the hang of this, then Mephisto will start my Knight training."

Things were looking up for the Blue Exorcist. Even though it was revealed that he and his twin brother are half-demons, it didn't matter to anyone. He had finally begun taking things seriously relying on his own will without the sword he was entrusted with. Until then, he would need to fully grasp control of his 'fiery' spirit himself in hopes of becoming a Knight and avenging Shiro. All Rin knew was no matter what Satan plans, one thing is certain, he was an exorcist above all else.

Well, that's it. Hope you guys enjoyed my first Blue Exorcist story. I really want to do that RinXShiemi sequel, but I'm not sure if should be a lemon. What do you think? Oh, and for anyone surprised by Renzo and Faust stepping in, that was my idea. In the anime, Shiemi already did it, so I thought I would use someone else. And the end of the fight, that uppercut and talking about his past's hard times were similar to what happened after Naruto fought Neji. So tell me how you liked it, review, favorite, and check out my other stories and other ideas I have on my page. Til' then, I'll see you later!


End file.
